


Romantic travel

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, Romantic Comedy, some story about travel and romance in a old city full of beatiful stuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey





	

Why not a story in which: Erik and Charles meet and flirt and travel and discover romantic cities ....

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/161123093303423586.jpg.html)

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/161123093303580000.jpg.html)


End file.
